dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heraldry
Title vs Region In the real world, it is possible for a noble House to rule an area. For example, the House of Windsor's Prince Phillip is the Duke of Edinburgh. Therefore, there exists a Duchy of Edinburgh. This complicates Heraldry somewhat because the Couslands are the rulers of Highever, but Terynir of Highever itself has a Heraldry. And so does House Couslands. Plus, what does an Arl rule over? An Arling? An Arldom? What about a Bann? Bannling? Bannerling? Bann-chika-bann-bann? --Tierrie 22:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Bann-chicka-bann-bann? *laughs* That strangely makes me think of Teagan. Mmmm.. Teagan... yum. *coughs* Anyway, not sure what an Arl's land should be called, but Arldom sounds plausible. A bann rules over a (lower case b) bannorn. The (upper case B) Bannorn is the banns' mosh pit.--Captain Uccisore 23:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Just confirming for future reference that the province of an Arl is an Arling (see, eg, Codex Entry: The Korcari Wilds). --Zoev 11:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) What I got so far Note that some heraldry is associated with people - such as the heraldry of the Teryn of Couslands. While others are associated with places, such as the heraldry of Highever, of which the Teryn are current rulers. --Tierrie One forgot Wonderful works =), it just forgot one, that of " Arl of Denerim " Itachou [~talk~] 23:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Heraldry doesn't work? The game will not allow me to apply any heraldry to any shield, marked or un marked. Anyone else have this problem? ???(UTC) Yeah, I'm having this same problem! I'm playing on xbox360 and have not yet left vigil's keep. Does that have something to do with it? 18:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :On a PC, patched to 1.04, haven't left the keep, and I can apply heraldry just fine. --Muddlehead (talk) 00:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Harrowmont heraldry When you side with Harrowmont, you get an achievement icon that seems to show his heraldry (it looks like a purple deepstalker). Where does the picture in this wiki come from? (talk) 18:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age II I've added missing Dragon Age II heraldries. I can also upload versions with alpha channel (i.e. with a cracked paint effect) if someone needs them. 20:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. For sake of accuracy and because there's the possibility some of the heraldries are not canonical (since they do not appear in-game), I think there should be a note which one we can confirm they are canonical (by using the references tags). 21:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Am I correct in thinking that heraldries from "On Dwarves, Elves and Qunari" and "On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie" are considered canonical? Kirkwall/Viscount ones all appear in the game, some merc heraldries are applied to shields. This should cover most of them. I'll try to make a list tomorrow. 21:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, the ones on the blogs are considered canonical. If it appears in-game, it's going to be accepted that it's canonical (including on shields). The ones I am unsure of are the Circle, Starkhaven and Orlais, for example. This will avoid any confusion by readers, hopefully. 21:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I've added a list of heraldry appearances, and it seems I was overly optimistic about it. Well, at least I found a mistake in the labels – Merchants Guild heraldry is actually used for the Gallows. 21:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Symbol of Tevinter Slavers is too small, too much black background, too few of forground. (talk) 10:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC)StubbornMageSlayer